


Intro To Unplanned Pregnancies

by WillyJr



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr
Summary: What happens when everything in your life falls apart?(Sequel to Jeff X Annie)
Relationships: Annie Edison / Willy Jr, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Jeff Winger/Annie Edison Sr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. The Fire

Jeff and Annie's mom were in the car on the way home from Willy's party

"Do you want to talk about what happened Jeff?"

Jeff was leaning on the side of the door with a frown on his face.

"Not really...........Why would you sleep with Willy!?"

"How could you do this to me!?"

Jeff had broken into tears

"Jeff I don't remember that ever happening, I swear. Also how did someone film inside my house?"

"Please don't try to change the subject"

Jeff had stopped crying, it wasn't normal for him to cry like that.

Jeff gets a red glow on his face, the whole car is glowing red.

Jeff looks up after he hears Annie's mom say

"What the hell happened here!?"

Jeff and Annie's mom's house had caught on fire.

Everything was in a blaze.

A look of fear came over all of them.

Annie's mom immediately called 911 and Jeff just stared and thought "How could my life get any worse?"


	2. Willy and Pavel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy trys to have some fun

Willy Jr runs outside and gets in his car, he can't handle everything that's going on right now. How could he have impregnated three girls? Two of which he doesn't remember.

He speeds off, there is only one place he can feels comfortable staying.

He drives past Greendale and pulls into a drive way.

Willy doesn't want to wake anyone so instead of knocking on the door he finds an open window and jumps inside.

He's walking around this really nice place. All the walls are white and all the furniture is black.

Willy walks over to the black leather couch and lays down. The cold leather feels super relaxing. Willy drifts off to sleep and for a second he forgets about all his stress.

Willy wakes up early in the morning and walks to the kitchen.

He pours himself a bowl of cocoa puffs and starts eating.

While eating he hears footsteps heading towards him.

Pavel appears around the corner with a baseball bat, he looks up at Willy and his face changes from fearful to relieved.

"Hey bro! You really got me mad scared for a second, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Pavel." Willy talked in a monotone voice.

"I just needed someplace to go, my whole life Is falling apart. I need to just chill out and have some fun."

"You need fun? Why didn't you say so bro? Follow me!"

Pavel gets into his black corvette and gestures for Willy to get inside.

They speed down the road towards Riverside High.

"Where are we going Pavel?"

Pavel looked at Willy "Panty raid!!!!"

"What!?"

Pavel pulls into a driveway almost hitting the houses garage door.

"Who's house is this Pavel!?"

"Some old hot lady bro. Don't worry."

Pavel walks around the house and finds an unlocked window.

"I got it bro!"

Pavel and Willy both go inside the house and make their way upstairs. Pavel is laughing the entire time.

On the night stand he sees a picture of Jeff, he's in Annie's mom's house.

"Pavel we have to get out of here!"

Pavel is rummaging through the drawers still laughing. "Not yet bro."

Willy runs down the stairs and ends up tripping. He knocks over a lamp which in turns knocks over a scented candle and the carpet catches on fire.

"Oh no!"

Pavel walks down the stairs and sees the fire, the smile from his face disappears. "What did you do bro! We have to get out of here!"

Willy Jr and Pavel run out of the house and drive off right before Jeff's car goes down the street.

"That was awful Pavel!"

"You have to admit it was fun though right? Nothing bad is going to happen, I called the fire department bro!"

"I guess I had a little fun."

Pavel hits Willy in the arm "I knew it bro!"

"Can we just go back to your place and watch some T.V.?

"Sure bro."

Willy Jr and Pavel watch T.V. while Jeff and Annie's mom move into Annie's house. 

Jeff's entire house was destroyed.


	3. Jeff's one night in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff finally gets what he's always wanted. At least for one night

Jeff and Annie's mom were moving into Annie's house. After the fire they only had one box of all the stuff that survived the fire. A couple shoes, one pair of pants, his mother's engagement ring, and a canister of sperm.

Annie was sitting on the couch crying when Jeff walked in. He walked over to her and sat down.

"What's wrong Annie?" Jeff put his arm around her

"Willy's gone, he left me alone with our child. I don't know what to do Jeff."

"Hey, if he left you he doesn't deserve you. You are amazing, Your smart and beautiful and you make a great mother." Jeff scooted closer to her.

Jeff was leaning in for a kiss when Annie's mom walked through the door.

"Jeff can you help me move the car?"

"Yeah"

Later that night Jeff was sleeping in the guest room while Annie's mom was sleeping on the couch downstairs.

Jeff heard crying coming from Annie's room. He stood up and walked to her room. He cracked open the door. "Annie, can I come in?"

Annie's stopped herself from crying "Yeah, come in."

Jeff walked to the other side of the bed."Is it okay if I lay here?"

"Sure go for it, it's not like Willy's coming back anytime soon." Annie started to cry again

"Annie, it's okay. I'm here."

That's right, Jeff had always been there for Annie. Annie wasn't going to hid her feelings any longer.

Annie rolled over so she was facing Jeff. She put her hand on his face and looked him in the eyes. Annie kissed him. You know what happened next.

After they were done Jeff just laid there, snuggling with Annie. After all this time he finally had her, at least for a little while. The sound of her breathing was all he needed to relax. Shortly after that they both fell asleep.


	4. The investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy and Pavel? Yes please!

Willy wanted to know how he could have gotten Britta and Annie's mom pregnant. He and Pavel went to The Vatican to ask some questions.

"Who's going to be bad cop?"

"I'll be bad cop bro."

"You!? Really? I was thinking I could be bad cop."

"You can't be bad cop bro."

Britta walks out from the back. And notices Willy and Pavel. She takes off running.

"Come on bro!" Willy and Pavel start running after her.

While running Willy trips and breaks his left leg.

"Ahhh Ahhh, Pavel I think my leg is broken."

Pavel doesn't listen and keeps going after Britta. He catches up to her extremely easily. She doesn't run very fast.

Pavel grabs her arm and pulls her to Willy.

"Let go of me Pavel!"

"No you whore!"

Willy is screaming on the ground. "Hey Britta, how did I get you pregnant?"

"I stole some of your sperm."

Willy and Pavel both look at each other, they are dumbfounded.

"Ummm. Britta, how did you steal my sperm?"

"You don't want to know."

"So I didn't sleep with you?"

"I wish! I even followed you around and recorded you sleeping with Annie's mom. Hoping that Annie would leave you and you would come crawling back to me."

"You are a crazy whore!"

Pavel lifts Willy up into one of those trash cans that have wheels and pushed him all the way to the courthouse.

The employees almost kick them out because Willy is in a freaking garbage can!

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

Willy went to the courthouse to do the responsible thing this time.

"Hey, can I get a restraining order on a Britta Perry please."


	5. The week after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short

It had been 5 days since the incident between Jeff and Annie, they had to sneak around so they wouldn't get caught by Annie's mom, Jeff didn't want to make things worse with her.

Jeff and Annie we're laying right next to each other. "We have to stop doing this Annie, I don't want to make things worse with my brother and your mom."

"Jeff, Willy left me, I haven't seen him since the fight, no one has. I don't care about him anymore."

Annie put her head on her pillow, was she actually over Willy? Did she do something wrong? 

Will he come back?


	6. The hunt begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel and Willy Jr are being hunted.

Willy Jr wakes up unexpectedly, he's in a car. He looks around and sees Pavel in the driver's seat. "Where are we?"

"I don't know bro, I just put you in the car and started driving."

"Why?"

"Long story short I got this married black lady pregnant, her abusive husband tried to kill me. He thinks we're gay bro. Now he's trying to kill both of us."

"What!!? Where is the dude trying to kill us!?"

"Last time I saw him was an hour ago bro, he tried to shoot out our tires."

Willy Jr puts his hands up to his face, "Why do you get me in these situations!?"

"Bro, we're here!"

Pavel pulls up to a nice blue house. "This is her house."

They get out of the car and run to the door.

The door swings open, Pavel and Willy rush inside.

"Why, hello Pavel. Here to leave me again?"

"No, Shirley! Your husband is trying to kill us!"

"Husband? My husband is in the other room."

Andre walks out "Everything okay sweetie?"

"No, Dave is trying to kill Pavel again."

Shirley looks over to Willy Jr, she didn't even notice that he walked in, "Willy! How have you been? Remember me from the Christmas party?"

"Oh, yes! I completely forgot!"

Andre interrupts everyone. "Sorry to interrupts but we have to be ready for Dave, he may seem crazy but he is really smart, he knows this house inside and out." Andre throws Pavel and Willy both a shotgun. "Be on high alert."


	7. The bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel and Willy fight for their lives.

Willy Jr and Pavel were hunkered down in the kitchen, all the windows were boarded up.

They heard some noises right out side there windows, they had their shotguns clenched in there hand, shaking with fear.

Willy Jr crawled to the table and took a sip of his water. When he put the glass down he noticed there was a ball at the bottom slowly dissolving. His throat was swelling up.

He had just been poisoned, he doesn't know how Dave got that in there but he did.

Pavel looks at Willy Jr ant notices what's happening. "Oh no bro!"

Pavel runs over to Willy, and shoves his whole and down Willy's throat, he vomits everywhere.

A few hours had passes, Willy was on the couch and Pavel was holding his and Shirley's child.

"You alright bro?"

"Yeah, I'm just extremely tired."

A loud thump is heard in the room next to them and Shirley screams.

Pavel sets the baby down, grabs his shotgun and looks around the corner.

Dave comes out, and shoots Pavel straight in the chest.

Pavel falls to the floor. "Nooooo!" Willy Jr, exhausted, jumps to his feet, grabs his shotgun and shoots Dave in both legs and both arms.

Dave falls to the floor screaming.

Willy runs to Pavel. Pavel starts coughing up blood. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it bro. This is the end, just remember all the fun we have had over the past few months, it's been the most fun I've had in a long time. You're my best friend Willy."


	8. The End???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy grows up.

Willy was in Pavel's car. He wasn't going to leave Annie. He was going to be a good husband and a good father. He won't make the same mistakes his father did.

All Willy could do while driving was cry. He just saw his best friend get shot in the chest.

.

Willy pulled up in Annie's drive way and walked through the door.

That's when he saw Jeff and Annie doing it on the couch. His own brother, doing it with his wife. How could he?

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Annie quickly got off and put something on. 

"I'm gone for a few months and you do it with my brother!?"

"You we're gone for a long time Willy! I didn't know if you were dead! I thought you left me to raise our son alone! Don't blame this on me!"

"I don't blame you I blame Jeff! I called him and told him what I was doing when you wouldn't answer your phone. He knew I wasn't going to be gone for that long and yet he still decided to bone my wife!"

"YOU STOLE HER FROM ME WILLY!"

"How could I steal what wasn't yours!...." Willy calmed down and said in a deep monotone voice "Go to hell Jeff." Willy then walked outside and got in Pavel's car and drove off.


End file.
